The new apple cultivar originated as a spontaneous limb sport mutation of ‘GS48’ (unpatented). It was discovered by the inventor in March 2001 in a cultivated orchard at Pakowhai, New Zealand. ‘Jive’ was asexually propagated by budding at Pakowhai, New Zealand in 2001, and has been shown to remain true to type over successive generations.